Last Goodbyes
This is the thirty-seventh episode of Die Another Day. Story The group walks along the road, trying to search for Phantom’s HQ to get Violet back. “Uh, where is their HQ?” Roland asks. “Well, we don’t know,” Cassie answers. Tori then runs off. “What’s going on, Tori?” Kat asks. “I see something,” Tori answers. “What is it?” Kat asks. “It’s a Phantom truck,” Tori answers. “Then, let’s follow it,” Alicia replies. The group follow the truck to Phantom’s HQ, which is a massive black brick building decorated with Phantom insignia. “They don’t know we’re here,” Kyron states. “Then, let’s go in and get Violet,” Evan replies. Evan then runs into the building. “Evan, what are you doing?” Daniel asks. “Getting my daughter back,” Evan answers. Evan then searches the building for Violet. “Come on baby girl, where are you?” Evan says to himself. Evan is eventually spotted by two Phantom members. “Seize him,” Marco states. Marco and Connor start firing. They missed. Evan then grabs a baseball bat lying on the ground. “Oh no,” Connor states. Evan then wacks them both upside the head, knocking them unconcious. “Now, where is the girl,” Evan says to himself. He then hears the sound of a baby crying. “Violet,” Evan says to himself, “Don’t worry, daddy’s coming. He enters the room where Violet is in. She is lying on a table, swaddled in a blanket and crying. “Don’t worry, daddy’s here,” Evan states to her. Violet then stops crying. Kenneth then walks in the room. “I see you found her. I am greatly sorry to tell you that you won’t be getting her back,” Kenneth states. Evan then becomes furious. “Why?” Evan shouts. “She is part of our youth education program. We are training the next generation of survivors,” Kenneth answers, “Time to say your last goodbyes.” “I will never!” Evan shouts. “Hand me the baby or I will kill her,” Kenneth states. “FUCK YOU CHILD HATING MOTHERFUCKER!” Evan screams. Evan then grabs a gun on the table and shoots Kenneth in the head, killing him. “Now, you’re safe,” Evan states. “Really?” Violet asks. “Aww, you just said your first word,” Evan replieds “Now, let’s get you out of here.” Evan then runs out, carrying Violet in his arms. “Now, let’s leave this place,” Evan states. Several Phantom members come outside to confront them. “Leaving so soon?” Christoph asks, “You have something that belongs to us. Give her back.” “You mean Violet? Never!” Evan shouts. “I see you’re tough to get around. Let me take care of that,” Christoph states. Christoph then aims at Evan, but he misses. “Give me the child,” Christoph states. “Over my dead body,” Evan replies. Alicia then shoots a Phantom member in the head. “Wait until Kenneth hears about this,” Christoph states. “He won’t be hearing anything anymore,” Evan replies. “What?” Christoph replies. “This is war,” Daniel states. “Then so be it,” Christoph states. The Phantom members and the group start fighting. “Cover me,” Ben states. “All right, honey,” Chrissa replies. Chrissa and Ben start killing Phantom members. Alicia then kills more Phantom members. Terrance then shoots her in the head. “Alicia!” Roland shouts. Roland then runs over to Alicia’s side. “Protect the child,” Alicia states, “Phantom must not get her.” Alicia then dies. “PROTECT THE BABY!” Roland shouts. Alfonso then takes Violet out of Evan’s hands. “We need her,” Alfonso states. The Phantom members then walk back inside. “Let’s go in there and finish this!” Evan shouts. “Now, that’s what I want to hear,” Izzy replies. Cast *Kyron Ford *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Evan *Johnathan White *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Violet *Roland *Michael North *Nolan *Rex *Alicia *Phoebe *Kari Lewis *Ben Lewis *Chrissa *Christoph Winthrow *Alfonso Celi *Kenneth *Connor *Marco *Terrance *Rodrick Deaths *Kenneth *Alicia Trivia *Last appearance of Kenneth. *Last appearance of Alicia.